blazing comet
by twilight ej
Summary: the cullens and bella go to visit the denali clan to help tanya who gets a huaman friend to make edward jealous.
1. Chapter 1

_**By Emma-Jane Hill**_

_** WELCOMING **_

" _**Are you positive you have everything?" Edward asked me for the hundredth time. **_

" _**Yes." **_

**I still couldn't believe we were going to Alaska. In my head I was going through the night that I learned we were going to visit the Denali coven. **

**I was walking through the very familiar doorframe of Edward's house. I was used to the big open white space of his house. All of his "family" were waiting on the sofas and chairs, with curious expressions.**

"**What?" **

"**Why don't you two have a seat?" asked Carlisle.**

**Edward guided me to the couch. My heart rate accelerated . I never got used to the touch of his long cold hands, or the sweet smell that radiated off his skin.**

"**Now that we're all here, Esme and I ," he gestured toward Esme who smiled warmly at all of us in the room," have some news to share. Esme, would you like to start?" said Carlisle. **

"**Yes, thank you. You all know the Denali clan in Alaska. Well, we were just informed that we are invited to stay with them for a week."**

**Edward chuckled beside me. **

"**What?" I asked. **

"**You'll see," I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.**

"**Now the reason we have been asked to stay with them," continued Carlilse, " is because sadly, much like the case we have here," he said gesturing to me" Tanya has told a human, that she is a vampire, and the Volturi has found out."**

**Suddenly Alice had a blank look on her face. I couldn't read minds like Edward, but I could tell she was trying to find out the reason why Edward thought the situation was so humorous. I myself wondered what he was thinking, or rather what he was hearing. **

"**Oh," Alice said, comprehension washing over her face replacing the blank look, and the corners of her mouth curled up into a smile. **

**Jasper, Emette and Rosalie, still looked oblivious to the whole scene, and I probably did too.**

"**But why do they want us to come?" asked Rosalie in her sweet velvety voice. **

"**And why would she tell a human?" asked Emette. **

"**Well, Tanya rather not answer those questions," said Carlisle. **

**It looked as if Carlisle was trying not to smile too, but I couldn't be sure. **

**What was the big secret? Was anyone ever going to tell me, or was I going to have to figure it out on my own? **

**Jasper, Emette and Rosalie, eyed Edward and Alice suspiciously as if to decipher what all this meant. I was doing the same. **

"**So were all leaving in two weeks," said Esme. **

"**Wait, so you mean I'm coming too?" I asked. I had never before seen the Denali clan, though all the Cullen's had lived with them for a long time. **

"**Yes, you are coming. But only if you want to," said Esme in her sweet voice. **

"**Yes, I would love to finally meet them," I said. I'd always wondered what they would look like. Though I'd pictured them as flawless and beautiful as the Cullen's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's hard to believe that night happened two weeks ago. It's felt like the time has dragged on forever. Thinking about that night reminded me that I never did ask Alice or Edward what was funny about the whole situation. **

"**Um, you remember the night when we found out we were going to Alaska?" I asked casually while I was throwing a sweater into my suitcase. **

"**Yes, why?" Edward asked. **

"**Well you never did tell me why it was so funny." **

"**Oh, yes. Well you know how Tanya sort of had a passion for me? Well she thought that if she got a human friend too, well she thought that it would make me jealous." **

**Oh. Well now I wasn't sure if I wanted to know that. **

"**Oh," was all I could think of to say. **

**He chuckled. "Jealousy looks good on you." He commented.**

**I just ignored that comment. **

"**Are you ready?" **

"**Yes" I hesitated. **

"**What's bothering you?" **

"**Well it's just….. Well what are we going to do about the Volturi? Because we can't let them come here." This question had been bothering me for a while now. **

"**Well, we were hoping that we could sort this all out so that they would not have to come here. Because after Jane coming here, if you still weren't changed they wouldn't hesitate." **

**I had about a million other questions I wanted answers to when Charlie came in. Again. **

"**Dad. I'm all packed. You don't need to keep coming back in here." **

"**I know. I just wanted to say good bye." **

**What, yet again? What was Charlie getting at? This must be the tenth time he's said good bye. You'd think I'd be going to my own funeral. **

"**Okay. So, good bye then." **

"**Bye. I'll miss you" **

"**Dad, I'll be back in a week." **

**Was he ever going to let me go? **

"**I know. But I'll still miss you." **

"**Okay, bye." **

"**Let's go" I said to Edward too quiet for Charlie to hear. **

**I half ran down the stairs to make my escape. Finally. **

**Edward threw our bags in the back of my truck. I jumped into the passenger seat, not wanting to have a discussion about who got to drive so we get to the airport already.**

**He turned on the radio to a classical station. It helped me to relax and think about what I was about to endure. I've never seen snow that actually stuck to the ground. I couldn't wait to meet them. Though Irina might not be too pleased to see me. With what my best friend killing her mate. Laurent. **

**I could have let my thoughts wander elsewhere but then it surprised me when I looked out the window to see that we were past Forks now. It would only be an hour or so now. **

"**So are you excited?" he asked. **

"**Ya. But I'm sort of nervous." **

"**Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out fine" Though there was some uncertainty in his voice. **


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing I knew we were already at the airport. Time has seemed to have flew by.

We met everyone else at the airport. They were all waiting for us to arrive, since we started out late because of the goodbyes from Charlie. And it was also due to the fact that my truck could barely push fifty on the highway.

Once were on the plane I took a seat beside Edward. We had a while so I took the opportunities to ask him a question that I had been wondering about.

"Why wouldn't you just run there. It would be much faster than this."

"Well, would you want to sit on my back for who knows how long shivering in the cold?"

Oh. Now it all made some sense to me. The only reason we were taking a plane was for my comfort.

"Guess not."

"So what are we going to do about the problem?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"Well, were hoping that we could convince the Volturi not to come."

"Well then why would the Denali coven ask you to come?"

"Well, if it does turn into something more, then we'll be there." He said trying not to let the nerves slip. Which made me nervous.

Edward wouldn't admit it but it's obvious he doesn't like the idea of me coming. To put me in danger. He didn't want to take any risk at all that the Volturi might see me, unchanged. But he couldn't not let me go. We'd known what that could do to us, even if for only a week. We were like the two strongest magnets ever in existence. You couldn't pull us apart. And if one did pulled away the other would follow. We were inseparable.

_Don't panic, don't panic_, I kept reminding myself. We were in the car on our way to the Denali clan. I could feel the moisture on the back of my neck out of nervousness. Yet, my teeth were chattering because of the cold in Alaska. Alaska. I still couldn't believe that we were actually here.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"About two minutes."

It startled that we had only minutes to go, so I let out a tiny gasp.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Of course. It just had to be a vampire sitting beside me. Any normal person would not of heard my gasp. Now he's probably thinking that I don't want to go at all. Which is not true. I really do want to meet them. It's just, I'm sort of scared that they won't like me. But I could never, would never admit this to Edward. He'd probably say that everything was going to be fine and blah blah blah blah blah.

"Were here."

What, already?

I stepped out of the car. In front of me there was beautiful three story house. It had greyish siding on it. There were two windows upstairs and one big window in what looked like the sitting room. There was no porch just steps that led up to the house.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"I think so." I replied.

Just then, someone stepped out of the front door letting it slam behind them. It must have been Tanya. She had strawberry blond hair down to her shoulders. And she _was _beautiful. I can't believe Edward would have turned her down. Right now, I was really glad that I was the one exception to Edward's ability to read thoughts.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hello everyone!" She said in a high soprano voice. **

"**Greetings, Tanya." said Carlisle. **

**Tanya shot a meaningful glance at Edward. **

"**It's so nice to finally see you all again." said a new voice. **

"**Hello Eleazar." Edward said from beside me. **

**Just then, Carmen and Kate stepped out from behind Eleazar. **

"**You must be Bella." Kate said looking at me. **

"**Yes." was all I could manage to choke out. **

"**Well it's nice to finally be able to meet you." said Kate.**

"**We've heard so much about you." said Carmen.**

"**Why don't you all come inside and get settled?" asked Kate. **

**Tanya showed me to my room. I stood in the doorframe, dumbstruck. It was just a tiny room, though it had a desk a dresser and a bed. There was a window near the corner of the room, from which I could see the car. The wallpaper was white with a tint of beige. It felt very inviting. **

**When Tanya looked at me, it looked as if she was thinking **_**what does she have that I don't have?**_** What a nice way to greet your guests. **

"**I'll give you a minute to get your things settled, then you can come downstairs with us." **

**Everyone else were already downstairs, catching up on all the things they'd missed. If you asked me though, it sounded like they were a bunch of old church ladies yapping away. **

**I walked to the bed to put my suitcase in it. I zipped it open and took all my clothes out and put them in the dresser. It looked like an antique. Something that a collector would love to get his hands on. I noticed that in the back of the drawer it said 1856. So I was right. I took once last glance at the little quaint room, and walked down the long staircase into the sitting room. **

"……**..but I wonder if……………." Edward's voice trailed off. **

**It felt as if I were walking into to a room that I was not invited into. It felt strange. I could feel the tension in the air. At that moment I realized that I had not seen Irina. I would have asked someone where she was, but thought better of it. I would just ask Edward later. **

"**Hello Bella," said Eleazer, " I trust you found everything alright?" **

**Ummm. What should I say? Should I say **_**yes thank you **_**or **_**yes I did**_**? I have to answer before he starts to think I'm losing it. **

"**Yes thank you," (its always safer to go with your manners). **

**But I said it a second too late, and it looked as if he was trying to stifle a laugh. Oh great. What a wonderful first impression. And now I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Why have they betrayed me so? **

**I walked over to a chair in the middle of the room. They probably planned that so I could be the center of attention. Yet again, a wonderful way to treat your guests. No. It was probably just all in my head. At least I hoped so. I could squeeze in between Alice and Esme on the couch. **

**So I walked over to the couch to sit down. Why would I be the center of attention anyway? This was about Tanya, who was now sitting in the corner of the room. I had to turn my head to see her but I'm sure everyone else could see her just fine. She was probably embarrassed being here. But Kate and Eleazer must have made her come. **

_**Please review! I want at least 2 to continue.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"So Bella," Eleazer said to me, "We have decided that the best thing to do is to just wait. There's really nothing else we can do at this point."

I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything to this so I just shook my head yes.

For the rest of the conversation I tuned out, thinking of all the things that could happen. If the Volturi did come for Tanya, than they'd come for me too. It would just speed things up faster for them.

Of course I was worried for Tanya, but I was just scared what would happen to me. We couldn't run because of Demetrie, but his power couldn't work on me. But if Edward would have to be taken out of my life, then I might as well not have a life at all.

All my worries must have taken up a lot of time, because next thing I knew, it was past eleven, and I was getting really tired from the trip here, so I decided to get to bed.

I trudged up the stairs, and walked into my "room". After I'd had a shower and gotten into bed, Edward tapped on my door and came in.

"I just came to tell you, we're all going hunting right now until tomorrow afternoon, but Alice is staying behind."

"Do you have to leave right now?" I asked.

"Yes. They're probably already leaving right now, so I have to get going."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I said trying to hide the sadness from my voice.

"Tomorrow." He told me. I was disappointed that he was leaving, but I should at least be comforted by the fact that Alice was staying with me. Still, I know it's a bit dramatic, but the wait would be agonizing.

The next morning, I woke up at seven, which was pretty early for me. After I got dressed I went down the stairs to see Alice waiting for me at the kitchen table with what looked like a buffet. Well, not quit. There was two eggs, three strips of bacon, and four pieces of toast. Which was good, because I was starving.

"Good morning Bella," said Alice.

"Hey Alice"

She must of seen me staring at the food because she said,

"I tried my best. Tell me what you think of it."

I sat down at the table and started on the eggs and bacon. It was heaven. I quickly ate the rest and washed my dishes. Alice was just staring at me the whole time I was eating.

"Thanks Alice. The food was amazing. Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"The food network. Though I honestly don't know how you can eat that," she said.

"Anyways, there's a pond outside, I thought you'd wanna look at it with me"

"Okay." I needed something to keep my mind off everything anyway.

"Cool, let's go."

I went to the entrance in which we came in, and got my coat and boots on. When we were outside, we went to the pond. It was quit nice. I had little fish swimming in it. There had to of been a heater in it because it was in the minus twenties. But when Alice was going on telling me about the fish and what not, I noticed that there was a forest, and it was so beautiful. There was snow covering the tops of the trees just like one of those Christmas specials on T.V. I started to walk towards it when Alice cam running towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I think we should go inside now."

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Let's just get you inside."

I didn't have time to complain because she was running me into the house. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alice, just tell me what's the matter. Please." I tried to get the best puppy dog face I could muster. I don't think it was working too well.

"No. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Please Alice?"

"Oh it's fine." Alice said trying to sound convincing.

I hated threating Alice, but it looked like she left me no choice.

"I'll tell Edward." I said.

"Oh, fine then. There's a big drop in that forest. Almost fifty feet. And I had a vision that you would go in there and fall down it."

Wow. I had a strange sense of déja vu. It wasn't unlike me to fall, so it was a good thing Alice took precautions.

"Well, thanks."

"Your welcome." Alice said.

_**Please review!! I want at least 3 reviews to continue.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So anyways, what do you want to do now?" asked Alice.

I was surprised Alice didn't have something else planned.

"Sit around and watch movies?" I honestly couldn't think of anything else better to do.

"Okay," said Alice.

So we sat in the family room while Alice was calling out the names of movies to me. I finally made her decide so I wouldn't have to. She picked one at random and it happened to be The Secret Garden, (that was the one I was secretly hoping for). During the whole movie Alice kept fidgeting which was very weird for a vampire. I tried not to think about it but it was making me nervous.

After the movie was over Edward came running in the door.

"Hide Bella," he said to Alice, "Now." Then he went running back out of the house.

Then Alice grabbed me and ran me out of the house. We ran for a good five minutes when we finally stopped. We were in a snow covered forest beside a hudge rock.

"Alice what's happening?"

"When we were inside, I had a vision that another coven of vampires were coming here. But it was very certain. But then Edward came and I knew for sure that they were coming. And Edward hiding you was just a precaution in case they smelled you. But the chances of that are very slight, but he wanted to make sure you were safe."

So that's why Alice was all fidgety. A lot of unexpected things were happening today. And it was only the morning. Wow.

"So how long are we going to be here for?"

"I'm not sure. We'll probably just wait till the others come and say it's okay to go back," said Alice.

"How long do you think that will be?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll tell you if I see anything."

I knew what Alice meant by _seeing _anything. And I really hoped that it would be soon.

It was around two hours later when Emmett came to tell us the coast was clear. We went back to the house where everyone else was already waiting. I sat down at the empty place on the couch beside Edward. I wondered what was going to happen next.

_**Please review!!!! I want at least 4 to continue!!!! P.S. sorry it's so short.**_


	7. Chapter 7

He was sitting rigidly on the couch. Is eyes looked like he was growing impatient. By the way Edward usually over reacted to things, this was sure to be made a hudge thing, though it was really nothing. By the way he looked, I half expected him to make me stay during the house under all hours of the day.

"We've got to keep better eyes on things around here," he started. And by things I asumed he ment me.

"First of all, someone's got to be with Bella all the time. And Alice, keep an eye on things for us."

"Sure," said Alice.

I was feeling _way _embarrassed right now. Did he see how unessasary this all was. Well, with my bad luck I could probably activate an inactive volcano, so maybey all his efforts weren't going to waste.

I tuned out for the rest of the conversation, not really wanting to know what other embarrassing things he was doing to me.

At first I didn't realize that everyone was getting up and leaving. Edward had to pull on my arm to get me off the couch. You know, for vampires that don't sit all that much, their couch was quite comfortable. I went up the stairs to my little room. I sat down on the bed next to Edward who had beat me up the stairs.

"We have to leave again because we didn't get a chance to hunt today," he told me.

"Of course," I mumbled. Now he'd have to leave again, just because of me. The injustice in this world.

"Don't worry love. I'll be back as soon as I can," he tried to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"Sure sure." I said under my breath.

"Goodbye," he said.

He gave me one glance and headed out the door. I looked out the window of my room and noticed that everyone was waiting for him. He'd probably just stayed behind to say goodbye.

I'd forgot that I was supposed to call Charlie, so I went downstaires in search of a phone. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Do you know where the phone is? I need to call Charlie."

"Sure. It's right over here."

She led me into the kitchen where there was a phone attached to the wall. I lifted it and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Charlie asked after the first ring. He was probably waiting by the phone to get my call.

"Hey, it's me." I said.

"Hi! How are you liking Alaska?"

"Well there's a lot of snow and it's freezing outside." I tried to think of things other than this morning.

"Colder than Forks?" He asked tentavily.

"Ya." I never thought I'd live to see the day when I was wishing for the cold air of Forks. Though compared to here, it was nothing.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked, trying to be conversational.

"Nothing much. I went for a walk with Alice this morning." If you could call walking a hundred feet to the pond a walk.

"That's nice."

There was a long awkard silence as we each tried to think of something to say.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you late." He said, trying to make his escape.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up, there was only the dial tone left.

_**Please review! I want at least 5 to continue!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'__m so sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't know what to write for a long time. Enjoy__J_**_**:D** _

Alice kept on trying to get me to do things, but I finally just told her that I just wanted to rest. So I went to my little room and lied down on the bed. I kept on trying to think of what they would do if the Volturi actually did come. They probably already had a plan, but they just didn't want to tell me. But how could I be a help at all? I'd just have to sit here and wait it out. Wondering who was coming back alive. Why did I have to be so useless?

I tried to clear all the thoughts from my head, so I went over to the old dresser that I'd looked at when I first came. I pulled out the top drawer and looked at the beautiful wood. The delicately carved handles. When I tried to pull out the second drawer it wouldn't move. I tried pulling harder and it finally came out. But when it did, a piece of paper fell to the floor. When I looked at it more carefully, I realized it was a letter. It said:

August, 14, 1884

Dear darling,

I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I would do anything for you to forgive me. I did not mean what I said. I was angry. I can only hope that you out of all people should understand. Please rethink your decision. Please.

Yours sincerely,

William

Whoa. It's like I dropped out of some crazy sitcom. _Main girl finds old letter. Finds out everything about the people. Brings everyone together. Happily ever after. _Okay, I had to admit. I was a little curious now. Like, who's "darling?" And who's William? And what was he sorry about? Was it a love letter because he said "darling"? That would be easy. Okay, all you have to do is find out everyone named William in 1884, and hope for the best. Yeah right. And it'd be even harder considering the fact that William was one of the most common names of that time. I had to find it out.

I was walking down the stairs. I was going to ask Alice how old the house was. At least it was a start.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how old this house is?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was built around 1880." She said.

Oh. So it was quite possible that that letter was originaly opened in this house. So that probably meant the dresser was here all that time too. Actually they probably got it before since the date on it said 1856.

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

"I was just wondering. Because it's so beautiful." There. Did that sound believable enough? Can she see me contemplating it in my head?

"Oh, okay."

_**Okay guys. Please review. I want at least 4 to continue.**__**J**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it**__**'s so short. Hope you like it.**_

"Do you know who owned it?" No, wait. If I wanted to find out who William was, he wouldn't own the house because the letter was sent from him. And if it was to a girl, she probably wouldn't own it.

"No. But I'm pretty sure the old records are in the attic. I could go help you look if you want." She said.

"Okay." Maybe now I could get a step closer to figuring out this mystery.

"So why do you want to find these?" She asked.

"Just for something to do. And to take my mind off things for a while." She seemed to have known what I was talking about, because she just nodded and led to where the attic was. She led me to the hall right outside my room. She pulled the staires down from the ceiling and we walked up.

When we went in everything wasn't messy like I imagined it would be. It was all very neat. The only exception was the dust on everything.

"They should be over here." She led me to a small corner where there was one old box. She looked through the box until she pulled out one stack of papers.

"Here they are" She handed them to me.

I looked through them until I found the one I was looking for. It said the owner was someone named John Thomas. Great. One of the most popular names, once again. But at least it was a start.

"Do you have anything that would say if he had a daughter?" I asked.

"It should be…" She looked through the box again."…Here."

She handed me a piece of paper again. It said his wife's name was Elizabeth Thomas, and he had one daughter named Emma Thomas. So there was a daughter! At least it was a start, right? It also said he had a son but he died after two weeks.

"Something tells me your looking at these for a specific reason."Alice said startling me.

"Oh, no reason. No reason in particular."I tried to hide my face so she couldn't see. Though she probably could. Which is why she just nodded her head and said,

"Well, wanna go watch some T.V or something?"

"Sure."

We went back down the stairs and sat in front of the T.V again.

"What do you want to watch?" She aske me.

"It doesn't matter. You pick." I said.

I didn't really pay attention to what she put on though because all I could think about was the mystery unravelling before me. All I had to do now was try and find out about all these people. Which was probably going to be a lot harder than it sounded.

_**Please review! I want at least 5 to continue. And if you have any ideas please tell me because I'm running out. Review:D**_


	10. Chapter 10

When everyone finally got back, which seemed like an eternity, I'd decided to ask Eleazar about the mystery. I'd thought he'd be the best bet for knowing something about the previous owners of this house. I had to ask carefully though, because I wanted to keep it to myself. A little secret that only I knew about.

When we were alone for a few minutes, and the others were doing who knows what, I went up to him.

"You have a beautiful house," I said, trying to ease myself into the conversation.

"Thank you," he said.

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about the people who owned it before," I said, trying to appear conversational.

"All I know is that it was owned by a man named John Thomas. I don't really know anything else about it. Sorry," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said. Well that was a huge disappointment. Doesn't this man not look into sellers personal lives?

I walked up the stairs, disappointed. I sat on the chair in front of the desk. I was sitting on the edge of the chair when I suddenly fell of it, landing on the floor. My head was underneath the desk. I say a little knob. I pulled on it, then suddenly a book fell on my face. I sat upright, and looked at it. It was a actually a diary. Another clue leading towards the mystery! It was a miracle. I looked on the first page which said,

This book is property of Emma Thomas It was amazing! Just when I was down about not finding anything else, the perfect clue appears. I flipped through the pages, stopping at one and reading.

January 4 1884

Dear Diary,

Today Mama said we might be moving. But I won't, I can't. I just can't bear the sadness it would bring if we left. I've lived here all my life. This is my home. I won't leave William. I will do anything to stay here. I know it was childly, but when Mama and Papa told me, I threw a fit. I couldn't help myself. She simply can't make me. If they want to move, it'll be over my dead body.

I was holding the diary in my hands, body unmoving. I felt a sadness for the girl, but a wave of happiness for me. I'd finally found a perfect clue! It sounded as though Emma must have loved William, and quite a bit too by the looks of it.

**I'm sorry it's so short. And that I haven't continued this in months, and I almost didn't because of the TWO people who reviewed!! This time I want FOUR reviews to continue. And I'm serious this time. FOUR review people!!! You hear me???**


End file.
